My Immortal: What Everyone Was Thinking
by Miki Felton Kagamine
Summary: Well,you most likely came here because of the title. Here. you'll find what basically everyone was thinking as they read the famous story 'My Immortal' that follows the 'goffic vampire' Enoby... or Ebony... Whatever.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) **Are you supposed to be Medieval?** 2 my gf (ew not in that way) **homophobe** raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way **Apostrophe? **and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid **Limpid means clear, so how can your eyes be blue? **tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!) **I'll be more than happy to leave**. I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. **So, incest now, huh? **I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England **Is that what you think? **where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen) **Well how about that?**. I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. **I go to Hot Topic like, every weekend. Just because the place looks like a bat cave doesn't mean that it sells things that are similar to the surroundings. **I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. **Yeah, cos only PREPZ like Edward Cullen sparkle. **A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **But then the prep snaps it off. **

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Draco Malfoy! **The suspense! **

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly. **Draco Malfoy being shy is probably the funniest thing I've ever heard. **

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. **This ending totally leaves me wanting more. **

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. **Oh, really? **It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony **Black Ebony? That's the same thing, kid. ** and inside it was hot pink **you totally fit the 'goffic' description** velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt **I thought you were wearing a dress and heels. **which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. **Wow, how'd you do that? **She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly. **PREPZ!**

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted. **A thirteen year old using that kind of language? I hear eleven year old say worse than that. You're not all that badass. **

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily. **FLIRTILY IS NOT A WORD. **

"Guess what." he said. **That's like me saying, "I'm so happy." **

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped. **OMG. DRAMA BOMB~**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. **Yo, wanna be goth chick, you don't know how serious cutting is. You're just a wanna be depressed weirdo who THINKS that cutting is just the funniest hobby. People cut themselves because they have serious issues. **I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding **so you become fake depressed them read as depressing book like whee. **and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. **I must've missed the first time it was mentioned. ** I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert. **And I have to chug baby oil before I go to the orchestra. **

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok! **the cool boys at my school wear gym pants and have long hair**).

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.** Why did that stupid exclamation point get in there?**

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh **hmm** pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song **No shit**).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said **to my boyfriend** Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad. **Poor guy. **

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective. **You've known each other for like, fourteen hours. **

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. **My face is blonde, too.**

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into... the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok! **After the first date. Right**

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously. **Use proper grammar. **

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily. **Still not all that cool. **

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red **THATS LIKE MY FAVORITE COLOR, CHILD **eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore. **His bloody, sorrowful eyes make me feel less sad. **

And then... suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. **How sweet. **

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then... **That was just BAD.**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!" **Best part of the story. **

It was...Dumbledore!

**SUSPENSE, CHILDREN. **


	5. Chapter 5

Share

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache **That happens to me, too **ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws! **How did you manage to actually get that many good reviews?**

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted. **Ludicrous is spelled incorrectly. That's spelled like the rapper. **

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice. **From the description, it didn't seem like it. IT just seemed like death. **

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall. **MEDIOCRE DUNCE. I KNOW A MEDIOCRE DUNCE. **

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" **Draco Malfoy shrieking. That almost made me shake my head in shame. **

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out...

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing "I just **don't** wanna live" by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


End file.
